


My Mikey

by FluffyMCFluffers



Series: The Hanbrough Life [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyMCFluffers/pseuds/FluffyMCFluffers
Summary: I posted this on Tumblr, but decided to post it here too. C’mon guys, we need Hanbrough to be as popular as Reddie and Benverly, make it happen. I can’t fill the tag by myself.((Psst, anxiouss_princess, I got this idea from your Tumblr. You didn’t ask for this, but I made it anyways. You’re welcome🤘))





	My Mikey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anxiouss_princess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouss_princess/gifts).

> The Tumblr Anonymous sent this to the Tumblr:  
“Hanbrough headcanon: when bill is dazed, half asleep, or blissed out he calls mike my mikey”, and I had to write it. I had to do to ‘em.

Mike smiled fondly as he moved a strand of hair from Bill’s forehead that was beginning to show signs of grey. Mike didn’t really mind the silver streaks. It made Bill look as if he had the moon in his hair, along with the stars in his baby blue eyes.

He was Mike’s sun, moon, and stars. His sea and sky. Mike couldn’t ask for a better partner. He wondered at times if he could be with Bill for the rest of his life. Sure, they lived together and considered each other boyfriends, but Mike thought of something else. Of seeing a silver band on Bill’s finger and him wearing white and the sun behind him and him looking simply _**radiant.**_

His thoughts were interrupted as Bill groaned and fidgeted in his sleep. Mike cupped the sleeping beauty’s face and leaned down to place a small kiss on his lips. Bill hummed happily as his eyes opened delicately (god, why was everything of Bill’s so soft and delicate?)

Bill looked up at Mike with such love that Mike just had to place another kiss on Bill’s lips, this one lingering a bit longer. Mike adored his boyfriend too much it scared him at times. To know that he had put all his love and care into one person was almost unbelievable.

Mike stroked Bill’s cheek with his thumb as he grinned that sheepish grin of his. Bill smiled softly as he raised his hand to mirror his boyfriends action and cupped Mike’s cheek “Mmm, Mikey~” Bill mumbled lazily

“Shhh” Mike whispered “Go back to sleep, baby, it’s still early”

Bill didn’t do much to complain, he only stretched to pull the blanket more over his body. He giggled gently when Mike nuzzled his nose with his, and he responded with pulling him down with his arms “My Mikey~” Bill mumbled.

Mike loved it when he called him that. A little nickname that belonged to Bill, and only Bill. He thought for a moment before going to sleep with his boyfriend in his arms.

Maybe he should get that ring


End file.
